


Pearl and Demon

by Fuzechan13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Curses, Everyone Is Gay, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Pirates, Polyamory, Teen Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzechan13/pseuds/Fuzechan13
Summary: In a world filled with monsters and gods, two siblings embark on a nearly impossible journey to find a magic pearl.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. The Pearl

As long as she can remember, Wendi has been drawn to the sea. Its glittering surface calling to her, to have the waves lap at her heels. Her mother hated the sea, although she never gave a reason. When she asked her grandmother, the old woman simply said, “Pela is a mother, just like your own.” Wendi didn’t understand, but she still yearned for the sapphire waves. Her older brother, Kerim was different. In the evenings while their parents were performing their duties as island shamans, the pair would go down to the port docks. Sule setting along the horizon, painting the dark waters in the vivid reds and oranges. Once the sky was dark, they would head to the only pub in their town. Warm glasses of milk greeted the small customers. The barman smiled at them, eyes dancing with mirth as he observed the night’s visitors. 

There was a sudden bang as the door slammed open, propelled by the harsh winds. A old man walked in, using a cane to walk. He sat down at the bar, next to Kerim. Her brother tensed, body shifting to block her from the stranger.

“One glass of rum, good sir,” his voice was rough with age. The barman obliged with a grunt.

He turned to the small children.

“You’re a bit young for this place, no?” His voice was light and amused, not really upset.

“We can take care of ourselves, sir,” Kerim said.

He laughed. “What a brave boy you are. Take care of your sister.”

“Of course,” Kerim says with a huff. Wendi giggles.

“Would you like to hear a story?”

Wendi nodded with glee, her brother rolling his eyes.

“Well, I say a story but it really happened. Long ago, before Sule formed the first men and fae.

While Sule and Lai were forming the land, Pela was happily ruling the sea. However, she grew weary. Below the water, she was alone. She had her children, the merfolk, but she missed her companions in the sky and on the land. 

Her daughter, Niera, created a magical pearl and gifted it to her mother. It could grant any wish for Pela. Using the pearl, Pela was able to visit the sky kingdom. Lai greeted her with open arms, happy to be visited by her friend. Sule grew jealous of the pair’s companionship and sought out advice from the creation god, Druk. However, Druk was extremely interested in the magical properties of the pearl. He told Sule to bring him the pearl.

When Pela was asleep and Lai had gone to travel during the night, he stole the pearl. When Lai saw her brother taking the pearl to Druk, she was filled with anger. She cast the pearl into the mortal realms, never to be seen again.”

Kerim blinked. “Everyone knows that story. Lai’s anger is why the sun and moon are never seen together. Since the pearl was never found, Pela and Lai can never each other either.”

“True, but most people forget entirely about the pearl itself. Where is it? Did it return to its rightful owner or is is lost forever? I believe its out there, its just a matter of finding it.”

“And what good will that do?”

“One may never know until then.”

“Until when?”

“The moment?”

“What moment?” Kerim was upset by the man’s cryptic storytelling. A pearl that granted wishes was preposterous! Next to him, Wendi’s eyes were wide with wonder, having taken in every word wholeheartedly. 

The old man got up, tossing the barkeep a few copper coins before exiting the pub. Kerim sprung to his feet, following the old man. Wendi skipped alongside him, eager to extend her exploration of the outside world through the mysterious stranger. 

Wendi gasped, seeing the old man along the water’s edge, the dark waters lapping at his feet. He smiled mildly, walking into the shadowed depths until he disappeared from the shoreline.


	2. The Promise

Wendi strode into the local pub, buzzing with energy. Despite spending all morning tending her crops and most of the afternoon bent over her workshop counter, fixing anything the villagers brought in; Wendi was wound up. After all, this was the day that Kerim would come home. After 2 years at sea, he would come back and take her far away from this backwards little town. 

She sat at her usual spot at the bar, smiling at the owner, Stefan.

“Wendi, how’s it going?”, he asked good-naturedly.

She chuckled, “Y’know, same, same.”

“It’s the anniversary, right?” 

“Yep.” Today was the day. She smiled around the rim of her lemonade, basking in the bar’s ambiance. 

Wendi looked across the bar, taking in Stefan’s new hire. 

“Name’s Wendi,” she said a little loudly. He jumped, dark hair swayed where it laid against his face. 

“Lukas,” he responded. 

“You staying long?”

He shook his head. 

Wendi hummed dispassionately, as if she’d given up on making small talk with the part-timer, but as his guard fell, she observed him. 

Hands clumsily dried glasses, not unfamiliar, simply out of touch. Hands calloused from work, fingers nimble and thin. He had a pistol at his waist, hidden under his baggy shirt, but Wendi knew it was there. She was sure Stefan had sensed it to, but that was not a weapon for attack, it was a weapon for hunting. His eyes skimmed the bar, wandering with presumed boredom, with sly intentions. Finally she figured it out. The corner booth, two cloaked individuals whispering into the inky shadows. He was biding his time for them, perhaps waiting until his shift ended to follow them in the morning hours’ murk. And another target, less interested. A young woman with short red hair at a center table. A smaller reward, not something to lose one’s cool over but a nice extra snag if luck should be on his side. She was smiling compactly, she probably had already gotten a read of the room as well, perhaps figuring Wendi into the whole mess as well. 

Not that she’d involve herself in this little game. She would nurse her drink for a minute, then the ferryman would come in, announce a ship at the harbor and Wendi would be off without a word. 

She passed the time, thinking up little scenarios that might follow her departure. Perhaps, Lukas would grow tired of his game and let his prey leave unharmed, choosing instead to re-familiarize himself with barkeeping. Maybe the red haired woman would save the others, that hopeless pair, and not allow Lukas to hunt them. Hmm, highly unrealistic, much too fanciful, Wendi disparaged. 

“Waiting for something?”

Wendi met a curious pair of grey eyes.

“Depends. What do you think?”, she smirked.

Lukas paused, eyes flickering to check on his prey, a small exhale to see them still there. 

“I think you’re waiting for someone. You’re trying to convince yourself that they’ll show up, but no one else thinks so. You’re too smart to stay here, but too naive for out there.”

“Who could I be waiting for, oh so wise one?”

“A friend? No, perhaps a lover?”

She chuckled. “A have neither friends nor lovers. The one who will free me from this insipid existence is my brother.”

“Insipid? A big word for a small island girl.”

“You’re right. A pirate shouldn’t be too articulate. I might get a bad reputation.”

He laughed, eyes gleaming with mirth. “A pirate, ey? You’re no fool,” he said.

Before their conversation could continue, the bar’s doors slammed open. 

“Wendi! It’s him!”, the ferryman gasped.

She stood up abruptly, eyes meeting Lukas’, who smiled softly. Perhaps he would still be here when she returned. 

Stefan walked over to the ferryman, “What’s wrong, Carl? Why do you tremble so?”

“T-the navy! Gosdain Navy are following Kerim!”

“Well, fuck,” Wendi muttered. 

She pulled a few bills from her pocket, handing them to Lukas. She paused, realizing his hands were shaking, his face pale.

“Lukas? Are you okay?”

“I-” “Hey, bastard! What the hell are you saying? Since when do Gosdain scum travel in Abuer’s waters?”

It was the red haired woman, clutching Carl’s shirt. 

“Hell if I know!”

“Get me off this island now!”

“I can’t run the ferry now, it couldn’t outrun navy ships anyway.”

Wendi strode over to the woman. Her green eyes seemed to glow and she wondered if she was a fae. She was beautiful, creamy skin dotted with peach freckles, her red hair floating around her.

“I can help you.”

She growled. “You got a ship, runt?”

“No, but my brother does. A pirate ship.”

She nodded, letting go of poor Carl.

“Anyone who can’t stay, come with me!” Wendi exclaimed, eyes looking directly at the cloaked pair. The taller of the two handed her a big bill, wordlessly.

She refused it, simply walking towards the open doors. 

“Lukas!” He jumped. “Sorry for taking your bounties. Is your life a worthy trade?”

He smiled, “Sure, pirate.” 

  
  


Lukas was sure that this woman was leading him to his death. He speculated returning to the bar, but knew the navy would capture him. Stupid law. He’d made it this far without getting caught, bounty hunting without getting caught. Now this small woman was the only chance he had at keeping his head. The vampyre growled next to him, the other two silent. 

“Wendi! Where the hell is your brother?” They were on the edge of a cliff, behind them a unkempt temple. 

“Dead gods everywhere these days,” one of the pair said. Probably the bodyguard if the larger frame was anything to go by. 

The woman scoffed. “Humans think they’re better than the gods, no wonder everything's falling apart.”

“Wendi!”

“Shut up, Lukas! He’s probably trying to lose that damn Navy.”

“Or he left us to die!”

“Look! A light!”, said a high pitched voice belonging to the other mysterious figure. Sure enough, the light of a small flame was getting closer, the shape of a pirate ship. 

“Kerim!”

The ship pulled up along the cliffside, its mast at eye level.

“Okay, guys! Jump!”

Wait, did she say jump?


End file.
